


Angels' Agent

by Shuufleur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Benny is a 150 year-old vampire working for the Angels to get rid of the world from demons and other vampires. When Sam Winchester comes to him and wants to hire him to find his brother, Dean, who has disappeared, Benny couldn't refuse.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	Angels' Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this for Unconventional Courtshipt 2020, and it was going well until it didn't, and now I'm posting at the last possible moment.
> 
> This was inspired by [The Angel Wore Fangs](https://www.harpercollins.com/products/the-angel-wore-fangs-sandra-hill?variant=32130054062114) by Sandra Hill. I changed some things to fit Supernatural, but the gist of it is the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

Our story started eons ago, when Heaven and Hell brokered a truce after they had almost destroyed Earth. The stipulations of this ceasefire were simple: Neither side should fight on Earth. Both sides wanted to win and both sides needed the Earth to exist when they do win. But even beings like them couldn’t stop a fight which had gone on since the world’s creation.

Instead of fighting each other directly on Earth, they enlisted the help of humans; Heaven forced sinners to fight on their side while Hell seduced the virtuous to work for them.

Bound by a 700-year contract, Benny Lafitte was one of the sinners the Angels turned to their side.

This is part of his story.

* * *

Benny crouched down and smiled at the whimpering man on the ground. He let his fangs grow. The other man took a sharp intake of breath and curled up on himself. Benny liked what he saw.

"Now,” he started with a low voice, “I think it’s time you tell me where I can find your boss."

Silently, the man shook his head, breathing faster now. Impatient, Benny growled and grabbed the man by the neck and started to choke him.

"Answer me!"

The man gripped tightly Benny’s hand, trying to claw it away. He looked at Benny with wide eyes and tears streaking down his cheeks. With a frustrated sigh, the vampire opened his grasp, let the man fall on the ground, and stood.

Half-lying on the ground, the man coughed and coughed, one hand on his throat.

“I can’t tell you,” the man said, his voice hoarse from the choking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Benny frowned and wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake when he captured this man. Still, there was something off about this human, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“If I find out you lied to me,” Benny growled, “I will find you and I will kill you.”

The other man nodded fearfully, and Benny smirked, satisfied that his message had come across. Benny turned around so that the man didn’t see his grimace. He was practically sure he knew nothing of value. He was useless to Benny, and it was a bad thing.

He was ready to leave when he heard the man mutter something so silently, even Benny’s super hearing couldn’t make it out. He turned back just as he felt the air thicken around him and the smell of sulfur. He was met with black eyes and a smirk. Before Benny could react, the demon slammed his hand on the circle drawn in blood on the ground. A bright light blinded the vampire and he was flung backward. He crashed into the wall, feeling it crumbling under him. He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds to get his bearings.

When his head didn’t feel like it was going to explode, he raised himself on his elbow with a grunt and looked at the area through squinted eyes. As he thought, the demon had disappeared, and Benny was now alone.  
With a sigh, Benny let himself fall back on the ground. Maybe he could stay here, rest long enough to let his injuries heal. This demon probably knew something, he just played dumb for Benny's sake. Yeah, he didn’t even believe himself. He got played like a fiddle. Damn it! And now he was back at square one, and he didn't know where to go from there.

Before he could start to think about it, there was a swishing noise and the fluttering of wings. Benny grimaced, knowing what it meant.

He sat up, folding his right leg so he could rest his arm on his knee, then looked at the newcomer.

"I see that you failed. Again,” Michael said with a sneer. Benny couldn’t keep the snort in.

"I'm sorry if my skills are not up to par. I’m only dealing with demons _and_ a terrorist group at the same time. A child could do that in his sleep.”

Benny knew that sarcasm wasn’t the way, but he was so tired of— everything that he didn’t even want to put up with the appearances.

The Archangel laughed unpleasantly, a bright smile stretching his lips.

"I'm not supposed to do your work, Vampire. If you think you can't do it, then you might want to revise our contract."

And if he did that, he’d be sent straight to Purgatory. Even if he still had more than 500 years in his contract, he’d rather see it all than go to Purgatory. The things he heard about that place made him sick.

"No need," Benny grunted as he stood to face Michael. "I'm capable, and you know it."

The way the angel tilted his head would have been cute if the vampire didn’t know what he was capable of.

"Lately, you haven't been the most efficient agent," Michael commented, "And I wonder if you're still motivated enough."

Without warning, Michael closed a fist and a heavy pressure surrounded Benny and _squeezed_. He could almost feel his bones crack and his head felt like it was going to explode. The archangel hummed with a satisfied expression. As the pressure went on, Benny struggled to stay conscious, and the Angel didn’t seem ready to let go.

"Please," he gasped when the pain became unbearable, "Please, I'll do better, I promise."

The Archangel seemed to think about it, and just as Benny’s vision grayed out, he opened his fist and the pressure was gone, entirely.

Benny crumbled on the ground, no strength or breath left in his body. Michael walked to him and looked down. The fake smile was gone, replaced by a thunderous expression.

"I hope so for you. If you don't succeed, your contract will be null, and you will go to Purgatory."

Benny nodded feebly. With a huff, the Archangel vanished into the night. The vampire let out a breath, and looked up at the sky, not bothering to get up yet. Benny didn't usually feel fear, not against demons, or other vampires, or even angels, but Michael triggered his fight or flight response unlike anyone or anything else. And he usually wanted to flee. The sheer power of the Archangel would make anyone buckle.

When the sun started to peek through in the sky, Benny thought it was time for him to go home. Even if this trail on the Lucipires — Lucifer’s Vampires — had gone cold, Benny still had other cases to look over which didn’t come from angels.

He got up, tested each of his limbs and was happy to note nothing had been broken. He was sore and bruised, sure, but it was nothing that wouldn’t heal in the next few minutes. He walked to his car and didn’t linger more time than he had to.

Don’t get him wrong, Benny had made the choice to work for the angels. It was either that or death, and at the time, he had very much wanted to live. He had been willing to do _anything_ to achieve it, even it meant he had to become a monster. He had never been a deeply religious person, even before his death, finding the rules and traditions contriving his libertine lifestyle, but he still went to Mass and donated to the Church when it was asked of him. It never prepared him for what would become his life after his death.

Nowadays, he considered his condition more of a gift than a burden most of the time. He even liked the cover job as a private detective he had in the last couple of decades.

He parked in on his parking spot and went to his apartment building. Passing in front the mailboxes, he didn’t check if he had any mail. People didn’t usually bother with it anymore. He climbed up the stairs to his office door, fishing around his jacket’s pockets for his keys.

He opened his door and closed it behind him. He walked straight to his office, throwing his keys on his desk. They skidded to a stop by a pizza box. Benny sniffed the air to see if some of it was left. It seemed he forgot to eat the last part. It wouldn’t make up for the blood he had to drink, but it felt nice to eat human food from time to time, even cold pizza.

He let himself fall on his desk chair, opened one drawer to get the bottle of alcohol he kept there for comfort — today, it was vodka apparently —, grabbed the slice of pizza and bit into it, throwing his legs on the desk and crossing them. Home, finally.

He snorted to himself. He used to live a life of excess, money, and power, and look at him now. He was living out of a one-bedroom apartment which he also used as an office, and he kind of liked it now.

The sun gradually lit the apartment as Benny finished his pizza and washed it down with vodka as if it was water.

It was the start of a new day and Benny had work to do.


End file.
